


The Determined and the Damned

by SiederTreeStudios



Series: FullMetal Alchemist Works [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Chimera Roy Mustang, Edward Elric Is A Little Shit, Edward Elric Swears, Gen, Human Alphonse Elric, Parental Roy, Parental Roy Mustang, Restored Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang is a Dad, kinda chimera Roy I guess idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiederTreeStudios/pseuds/SiederTreeStudios
Summary: A man condemned to suffer for his sins in the war, who had lost himself to climb the ladder to the very top, becomes what he is inside. The only way to right what has been wronged is if he learns to care of another person, and protect them at the cost of everything he has. To let go of his Pride, his Wrath, and his Greed in order to care for another human. For that is all they really are. Tiny, insignificant humans.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang & Team Mustang
Series: FullMetal Alchemist Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709860
Comments: 43
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not planning to do songs or anything with this purely because I’ll get ptsd from my middle school musical, but I hope you enjoy anyways. And yes I’m going to shove equivalent exchange down your throat for this first chapter, don’t worry, you’ll only really have to hear about it here I think. (Don’t quote me on that.) But yeah Ishaval time!

An empty battle-field is where our story begins.

Not exactly what one would expect for a “Once Upon A Time” kind of story. The air was still thick with the stench of recent death, blood, gasoline, and a faint whiff of terror. The ground was rough with skid marks of terrified people running from their doom as power-hungry humans burned their flesh and sent them into a spiral of violence. The only thing left was the Military building, right on the supposed border between the two countries. Yes, the equivalency was more than unbalanced here.

Truth examined the land around him. Punishment must be handed out, yes. That will come in time. Mustang would be the first to receive, purely because he was closest. Truth would find a way to bring all those involved to the battlefield again, one way or another, to receive what they have given. But Truth was fair, if nothing else. Mustang felt guilt for what he had done, and had only entered the war two months before it ended. The bigger perpetrators were yet to come. But Truth had a fitting punishment for the Flame Alchemist, who was currently in the large military building. First things first, Truth would have to read the man’s character in order to give him one last chance to plead for his punishment to be less harsh.

Truth walked up to the doors, disguised as an elderly Ishvallen, and knocked on the heavy doors. Mustang, who was one of the few souls left in the military building, answered.

Mustang could only stare at whom he thought was an Ishvallen Elder, unable to speak. He might’ve been tipped off that this simply couldn’t be an Ishvallen, but the war was still fresh on his mind, and the shock left all his logic forgotten. The man grasped on to his thoughts, remembering his orders to clean up and leave as soon as possible, and keep everyone out. He attempted to refrain from stuttering as he said, “I’m sorry, this is military property. I’m afraid I cannot permit civilians to enter.”

“Please. I have no where else to go.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t.”

“Please sir, there is no shelter in sight. Haven’t your people done enough? Please spare my soul.”

Mustang hesitated, his hand still gripping the door. He could feel the chains of the Military’s orders weighing down. He couldn’t permit the elder’s entrance, it would mean the end of his career, and his dreams to fix what had happened.   


His hands were tied. “I don’t have a choice. I’m sorry.”   
  


“And that’s where you are incorrect, Mustang.” Truth said, reverting to the true form of the godlike being. He advanced as Mustang stepped back, eyes wide. “You always had a choice. That is why I will not spare you from my wrath.”

“W-what?! What is this?!”

“I will turn you into the beast in which you are, in accordance with Equivalent Exchange.” The effect was instantaneous, dark fur and sharp claws taking the place of skin and fingers. The screams as the transmutation took hold showed part of the debt was repaid.

But Truth was fair.

He took Mustang’s state alchemist watch, which has fallen onto the ground in the scuffle. “5 years. You have until this clock stops working, which is in 5 years, to revert your state. It was as long as the war lasted too. Would you like to know how, my friend?” Truth grinned as he saw the turned man struggle to speak.

“Learn to care for another. To care for them above your career, above your orders, above your life. It cannot be anyone here, it must be an outsider. And I’ll have to make it a little harder for you, you know.” Truth snapped his fingers.

“No one has any memory of this base any longer. I think that is rather equivalent, wouldn’t you, alchemist?” Truth turned to look down at the bowed beast, who was still panting in pain. “I shall see you in 5 years, Roy Mustang.”

Truth left the man, turning Mustang’s team into various other animate objects, ignoring their protests. They may not have taken as many lives, but they wouldn’t be spared from the pain. 

The years ticked by. The base rotted over time, decay claiming many places. Hope was dwindling as the years went by.

It wasn’t until the last months of the 5th year was close at hand that change seemed to be in the air, as a blonde girl and a kind boy stumbled into the base, where our story began...


	2. The Catalyst(s) and The Pariahs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The village of Resembool was a quiet one. Well, it would’ve been, if not for two families. The outcasts. The pariahs. The Elric and the Rockbell families were truly peculiar. Inventions, Military officers at their doorstep, quick tempers, yes this family was ripe for gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to some character establishment! Ed and Al both serve as the “Belle” of the story, as they are quite the odd pair. Who’s Gaston, I hear you ask? What about Lefou? What’s going on? Why did you write this? All will be revealed!
> 
> (And if you’re wondering about the last question, it’s because I’m impulsive and bored.)
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT NOTE: I don’t know if in cannon Resembool is close to Ishval, but it is in this AU for the sake of convenience.

Resembool was a quiet town.

Close to the old Ishval region, the eastern town was never the biggest tourist destination, or a hotbed for anything particularly interesting, other than farmland. However it was far from quiet.

Mainly because of two families, just at the edge of the town.

The two Elric brothers were quite the interesting pair. They lived close to the Rockbells, and had succeeded as alchemy prodigies despite losing both parents at a young age. This was due in part to their neighbors and family in all intensive purposes, the Rockbells. Rumor goes that the Rockbells found them messing around with some shady alchemy regarding resurrection of their mother at one point, but they managed to stop them before anything crazy happened. Thankfully, they both were discouraged from going through with it, and supposedly went through the grieving process properly. 

However, they were an odd pair. Alchemy was not as common in this part of the East, being no notable alchemists in the area. How they had learned the art was a mystery to most, but it’s likely to do with their father, who had left the town without so much as a word years ago. The brothers didn’t speak of him.

They stay with the Rockbells, a family skilled in inventions and Automail a like. Their prosthetics were of master grade, and one of the only things outsiders came for. That didn’t make it any less strange to the other villagers though. They tolerated the banging in the dead of the night, the arguments that shook the house as two equally hotheaded creators butted heads. But they were secretive, especially those Elric boys, and that could only stir up gossip.

So when Alphonse Elric and Winry Rockbell were getting ready to leave, many were intrigued as to why.

“We’re going to an Automail convention! Al said he wanted to go too, see the sights. The trains don’t run through Ishval, so we have to go on horseback.” Winry explained excitedly to one of her old school friends.

“I heard some people from Xing will be there, and I’m interested in Alkehestry. Brother’s going to stay behind and look after the place with Granny!” Al told another friend, his excitement just as obvious as Winry’s.

“Still don’t see why you gotta go alone, Al.” Ed grumbled as he was packing.

“I’m not gonna be alone! I’ve got Winry! Besides, now I can let her know about your crush.” Al replied slyly, his child like voice an illusion to his intelligence. 

“H-Hey! I do not have a crush on her! Besides, you haven’t answered the question!” Ed stuttered, his face as red as a tomato.

“I never said you had a crush on her, brother.”

“Shaddup! Just answer the question, will ya?”

Alphonse laughed. “Yeah yeah ok, I’m done brother. But you’ve got your own research to do, and Granny needs someone here to help her out. We’ll be fine, brother.”

Ed frowned, his eyes narrowing. “I still don’t like that you and Winry won’t be able to contact us easily, especially through Ishval. Just, be careful, ok?”

Al smiled softly. “Of course, brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward saw the two off, helping put stuff on the wagon they’d be storing stuff in, while Winry rambled on about taking care of his Automail.

“And be sure to oil it, ok?”

“Yeah yeah..”

“I’m serious Ed! This is important to avoid infection! Just—“

“Winry you’ve said all this at least 10 times now, I get it! Besides, Granny will be bothering me about all this anyways. I don’t need any more lectures.” Ed said, exasperation getting to him as he lifted a heavy box filled with Automail up.

Winry huffed, putting her hands on her hips. “Just don’t break it while I’m gone! That’s my life’s work you know!”

The townsfolk didn’t know exactly how Edward got Automail. Speculation was high. He was missing for months, supposedly at the Rockbells, and when he came back out, he had prosthetic limbs. Many of the townsfolk speculated it had to do with the research they had been forbidden from by the Rockbells, but no one dared to pry. The 15 year old had a nasty temper, one could only imagine how he’d react to someone snooping for gossip. Though many wondered how he was able to lose an arm and a leg just like that.

“Well, that’s all of it.” Ed said, sighing as he set the last box in the wagon.

“Thanks brother! Now we’ll be there by tomorrow if we’re lucky!” Alphonse said. “Who knows, maybe there will be desert kittens...”

“No cats Al, we can’t afford them. Besides, there aren’t any cats in the desert.” Ed said, huffing in mock annoyance.

“Quit crushing my dreams brother!” 

They walked and talked, Ed relishing every moment he could get with his brother and childhood best friend. They wouldn’t be back for about a week, so he’d have to say whatever he needed to as soon as possible. Eventually, they reached the end of the road, where they would have to separate.

“Hey, be careful out there, ok? Especially in the forest at the border. And Al, no cats!” Ed said, a smile breaking what should’ve been a stern sentence.

“Haha, yeah yeah ok, brother!” Al said.

“Don’t worry Ed, it’ll be ok. Try not to get to bored without us, ok?” Winry said, giving him a hug that for once, he tolerated. “Oh yeah, and be sure to give Den a walk!” 

“Winry. I got it. Now go.” Ed said, smiling softly.

And with that, they were off. Ed waved until he could no longer see them, a grin never leaving his face until they were gone.

Edward sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. They’d be fine, he knew. He wouldn’t have to worry. Didn’t stop him from doing so though. Ed was a reclusive person by nature, and not having many close friends made them that much more precious to him. Letting go was hard, but he’d have to find a way, one way or another. They were going to be adults one day, they’d have to figure out how to be independent. Ed couldn’t help the ache he felt as they left. In fact, he was so lost in wallowing in said ache, he failed to notice the Military Official walking just behind him, until he said, “Edward Elric, I presume?”

Edward jumped a little in surprise. The man had failed to make the teenager aware of his presence until then. Next to him, a dark haired women and a dirty blonde haired man stood at attention. “Do I know you?” Ed said, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. The Military was notoriously brutal, especially to small towns such as Resembool, so his weariness of the man was not unfounded.

The man held his hand out, “Brigadier General Rattray, at your service.” Edward barely held back a snicker at his lastname. Poor guy.

“This is Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh. We heard of a talented alchemist out here in the East, and figured we’d pay a visit.” Edward took the mans hand and shook it, being sure to return the firmness of it. The other two nodded respectfully. “I must say, I wasn’t expecting a teenager to be so talented in the art.”

“Well what of it? You must be here for a reason, so why don’t you get to it.” Edward said, crossing his arms and studying the man before him. He could tell the man was not likely an alchemist, and he didn’t seem very intelligent either. He was taller and buffer than Edward—which was rather annoying—but he seemed to be the type to kiss ass. So Edward expected something snooty as the man said, “You’re sharp. Tell me young man, have you ever considered joining the Military?”

Ah. So that’s what this was about.

“There are many benefits involved, and while you’re a little young, you could give it a few years, I will personally endorse you of course-“

“With all due respect, I’m not exactly the obedient type, so I don’t think I’d get very far in the Military. Now if you’ll excuse me-“ Edward said sullenly, making a move to walk away.

“Now hold on! You’ll have access to many more resources, you know. You’ll be able to do so much more, so at least consider-“ Rattray said, struggling to regain his composure.

“Nope, I’m good where I am, thanks. Good luck finding other people though.” Ed said dismissively, not interested in what the snobby kiss-ass had to say next. He was not for sale.

Rattray straightened up, turning to look at Ross and Brosh. “We need to get him in. For the duration of our stay here, you will do everything in your power to convince him.” 

Ross spoke up, “But sir, why him specifically? Surely there are others-“

“He has talent we’ve been severely lacking in here in the East. There are no great alchemists here, which is a downfall on our end. So now’s the time to get as much talent as possible.” Rattray said, his tone indicating the end of the conversation.

‘ _And_ ,’ Rattray thought, ‘ _He’ll be the ticket to my next promotion._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rattray, Rattray, you’re gonna have a tough time getting Ed to join with that attitude. I thought about a few people for Gaston, but an egotistical kiss-ass OC seems to do the trick. Ross and Brosh take up the role of Lefou, but don’t worry, they’ll be good in time. Stay tuned!


	3. The Struggle and The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonse and Winry don’t remember seeing an Abandoned Military base on the map. But they’d take spooky military base over dealing with hungry wolves and a chill that seems to fill the outside, the lingering smell of copper most suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.businessinsider.com/abandoned-military-base-forbidden-city-germany-wunsdorf-2019-11?amp  
> This is where the pictures are from! I’d recommend you read through it, it’s pretty cool!

The forest was longer that Winry and Al anticipated.

“Do you know where we could be?” Winry said, scanning the map in worry.

“You’re the one with the map. I guess we’ll follow the path.” Alphonse replied, glancing at Winry and giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile, before turning to keep walking.

Alphonse walked with the horse nervously, scanning the area around him. It had long since gotten dark, making the overgrown path around them much less visible and much more confusing. Unfamiliar trees loomed above them, casting long shadows and hiding the night sky. The sound of their footsteps and the rustling of woodland creatures were the only sounds they’d heard for miles. Winry was riding Harriet, the horse they had rented for the week, as she struggled to see the map in front of her.

Alphonse couldn’t help but long for his brother in this situation. Ed’s fiery temper and sure attitude tended to light the way, his confidence providing a sense of safety, false or otherwise. But Alphonse could handle himself. He couldn’t rely on his big brother all the time. He’d have to be strong for someone else for once, namely Winry.

Alphonse wondered if his brother felt this unsure when he was being strong for Al. Wondered if maybe he had somehow missed the uncertainty laced in the confidence, the waver in the light. He’d have to pay more attention, to see if he could support his brother as well. Alphonse couldn’t help the slight sense of shame he felt, knowing his brother had to be this strong all the time. Change would have to come.

First though, he’d have to find his way out of the woods, for Winry and him alike.

Winry, on the other hand, was much more focused on the task at hand then her companion. The twists and turns of the path were strange at best and completely irregular at worst. She knew that once they got to the desert, it would be better, but the lack of familiarity made her shiver. Her eyes were constantly darting from the map, to the path in front of her, to Alphonse, to her peripheral vision, and back to the map. At least, that was the pattern, until they reached a divergence in the path.

“Huh. That’s funny... there’s no other road on the map.” Winry said, glancing at the supposedly accurate map. The road they were supposed to go on was blocked by a large fallen tree, likely caused by the storm a few days back. There would be no moving that. “Well, I guess we’re taking the other path...” Alphonse said, the uncertainty bleeding through his voice.

They moved on, unaware of the low growling that came as shadowed predators tracked their movements.

The road had somehow gotten darker, the woods disturbingly silent. It made Winry’s hair stand on end, and Alphonse’s eyes grow slightly wider, alert. Instinct was key here, it was clear that this was not nearly as friendly of a territory as it was previously. The path was practically grass at this point, the dirt road having faded long ago. The trees were thicker, blocking out the moonlight that had once lit the way. Winry lit the candle in her lamp.

Al wasn’t exactly sure what tipped him off. Was it the slight rustling just behind them? The smallest change in the air? Pure instinct? Whatever it was, he looked behind the wagon the horse pulled...

...to see a rather hungry pack of wolves growling at them, ready to attack.

“RUN!” 

The tension had broken, and the fight to survive had begun. Alphonse hopped on the wagon as Winry motioned for the horse to go frantically. They were off in half a second, racing through the trees as the wolves ran on, the scent of prey strong in the air.

The pair were so focused on getting away, they didn’t notice the steep incline, just up ahead.

**_CRASH_ **

Winry fell off of Harriet, who had ran away without so much as a thought. Al helped her up and they abandoned the wagon, just running through the woods.

They hadn’t even comprehended the wolves growls fading in the distance until they were panting, having reached the end of the woods.

Winry was staring at something, but Al could only pant and steady himself on a nearby tree. The danger had seemingly passed, but he was still on high alert. “I *pant* I think we lost them.” Alphonse managed to wheeze out to Winry, who replied unsurely, “Al... do you remember a military base on the map...?”

Alphonse looked up, and sure enough, appearing as suddenly and strangely as the path they took, was a large military base, looming above them in a chilling sort of way that screamed “abandoned.” The overgrown path mirrored the path they had taken, but the air had changed somehow. The same chill was there, the same tension, but it screamed of more. It felt like despair and insanity. Like death and deception. The hopeless didn’t help the chill.

Alphonse put on a brave face, even though every instinct told him to get away from this place. Logically, they couldn’t go anywhere else, unless they preferred the company of wolves. Their horse was long gone. They couldn’t out run those predators. And they had no materials they could make to fight them off and get through the forest. So they were stuck.

Be careful, that’s what Ed had said, wasn’t it? Well this was the safest option. God he wished his brother was here.

“We don’t have a choice. We’ve got to go in there.” Alphonse said, doing his best to look determined.

“Al! We can’t just—“ Winry protested.

“We have to. We don’t have any other safe choice. Besides, we need to rest. We’ll go out and try and find help tomorrow.” Alphonse cut in, walking toward the overgrown base. Winry cast a glance back towards the forest, her forehead creasing, before following the dirty blonde, staying a few steps behind him.

Alphonse drew in a breath, and knocked on the door. No answer. Al cast a glance at Winry, who shrugged.

Suddenly, the door opened, creaking as rust fell to the floor. Looking at eachother for a split second, the companions agreed silently. Alphonse hesitantly entered the base, Winry trailing behind him.

The interior of the base was in as bad of a shape as the outside. Walls stained with rot and cobwebs caused it’s white color to fade into a more peach color, the dusty floors cleared by the sudden opening of the door and the footprints Alphonse and Winry left as they walked inside. The only objects of much note that lacked dust were a candlestick and a clock, which were odd on their own, as you would’ve thought they’d have more up-to-date material in a military base. There was no telling how long ago this might’ve been though.

The door shut suddenly, causing Al and Winry to flinch respectively. They both turned to the door. It didn’t move from its now shut position. Al and Winry, both effectively on their guard, shared another look. Winry walked towards the door slowly, jiggling the doorknob as Alphonse called, “Hello?! Anyone there?! Please, we need help!”

Neither of them noticed the candlestick and clock had disappeared, hiding just out of sight in the hallway as they whispered,

“We can’t just leave ‘em there! We’ve got to help them!”

“Havoc you know we can’t! You know how the bossman will react. Besides, they’ll leave eventually... I hope.”

“Breda they don’t deserve the bosses wrath! Let’s help them out! Come on man, they could be the ones!”

“Of course they could! But you know the boss! He hasn’t had any meaningful human connection other than us since the war! Plus he hates trespassers—“

As if on que, a low growl flooded the halls, silencing all its inhabitants. Al and Winry stood on their guard, as Havoc and Breda watched with worry, hoping the boss wasn’t going to do anything drastic.

Al and Winry didn’t see the looming beast behind them until it was too late, and their screams filling the halls as Havoc and Breda winced in sympathy.

Drastic. I guess that’s what you call drastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mustang you gotta calm down! I know social interaction sucks but come on man!
> 
> Stay tuned for more!


	4. The Sacrifice Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is beyond pissed. His brother and childhood best friend were out there somewhere without any means of transportation and were likely in danger. And Harriet the horse can’t catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are ya ready for some angst? Of course you are!

Harriet the horse was clearly not a very courageous horse.

She was a very lucky one though. She managed to escape the wolves and run back to the safety of the fields of Resembool, but a very unlucky one to run into one Edward Elric.

Thing is, Ed had a much larger attention span than you’d think. He was a prodigy, after all. He picked up on small details people usually dismissed as irrelevant. And when it involved his brother and crush/not crush, he would pay even more attention. Ed’s obsessive and a little possessive qualities tended to come in handy in a situation like this, as the over thinker was always considering each course of action.

Let’s go back to what our wayward hero was doing before Harriet had run back into town. It was rather early in the morning, a time Ed usually went out to do errands for Granny. He didn’t particularly enjoy it, but if he got there early he’d have less competition in the stores. 

Here’s the thing though. The young alchemist was hiding, but he’d never admit it. Those military people had yet to leave him alone, and wouldn’t stop stalking him. The prickle on the back of his neck was constant, the feeling of being studied not something he particularly enjoyed. He wished he could just punch his way out of it, but this was the military. He’d be punished harshly for assaulting any military officers, and he really didn’t feel like dealing with that lecture. So he held his tongue and attempted to keep himself in check, making sure to use his peripheral vision to his advantage. He was a rather good actor, he could remain nonchalant under pressure.

But it had become harder to restrain himself as time went on. The will to fight only increased, the self restraint weakening with every passing glance. So he resorted to drastic measures. He tricked his terrible stalkers, and was currently kneeling down behind a conveniently placed haystack, taking care to wait more than he usually would to be sure his stalkers lost track of him.

‘Damn it all! I’m sick of this! Whoever organized this is gonna have hell to pay..’ Edward thought after checking the coast was clear, stomping off towards the Rockbell home. The loss of the tension of being followed caused exhaustion to befall him, wishing he could just catch a break. If this continued, he’d have to find a way to file for harassment to the local police. It was rather annoying and draining to be acting his way through the day. No doubt they knew where he lived too. A grin appeared on his face, ‘maybe I can get Granny to scare ‘em off. Serves them right.’

He wasn’t even paying attention when the large tawny horse barreled into him, causing the stunted alchemist to fall to the ground. Yes, he was perceptive with detail, but awareness when he was deep into a mischievous plan was not his strong suit. Harriet didn’t stop for him, pacing in circles and panting as the horse ate the hay Ed had once sat behind, clearly not exactly knowing how to react so just deciding to do something.

The blonde sat up, rubbing his head. “Jeez, horses are tougher than they look...!” Ed looked back at the horse, who was still frantically eating. The realization hit him as hard as that horse.

‘Al and Winry... that was their horse!’ Ed got up quickly, all other thoughts cast out. He ran up to the horse, taking its face in his hands. Just as he suspected, it was in fact their horse. Which meant something really bad must’ve happened. Ed didn’t hesitate to hop into action. He hadn’t ridden many horses, but he knew the basics. He hopped on, and took the reigns.

Before Ed knew it, they were off. He felt his rage growing as he considered every possible scenario. Whatever happened, he would find them and drag them back home, Automail convention be damned. He didn’t hesitate to take the unblocked path, deducing in half a second that they wouldn’t have taken the other path. He didn’t notice nor care about the shift in the air, his focus entirely on the task at hand. Harriet had attempted to turn back many times, but the fear for the enraged alchemist kept the horse going, running through familiar areas with a newfound determination. At least if those wolves returned, they’d have to deal with the enraged human, giving Harriet another chance to escape. And then, they arrived.

Ed finally allowed the horse to stop when he came across the military base. He didn’t pay the horse any mind as he hopped off, stomping towards the doors with rage. He didn’t know where Winry or Alphonse were, but considering the dawn rising, it would make sense for them to find shelter for the previous night. With that in mind, Edward didn’t hesitate. He strolled right into the base, paying no heed to any warning signs he might’ve passed on his way.

The terror of losing Alphonse and Winry were the only conceivable thought in the waves cascading in Edward’s mind. He would not lose his baby brother to this, or his childhood crush who had given him a leg to stand on. He stared into the large base, a million questions circling his mind. But that was nothing at all compared to the thought of Alphonse and Winry being gone forever. With all that in mind, Edward cast all unnecessary logic behind, taking a bold step into the base, knowing he would not leave until his family was brought back to him. The growls and stomps echoing in the base wouldn’t change his fixated mind.

He observed the recent scuff marks on the floor, noting that two people had entered based on the slightly dusted over footprints that had entered from the same door. It was clear there was some sort of commotion, as the prints became flurried and unclear. Ed inspected one of them more closely, his eyes widening. 

“Is... that a paw print?!” Ed whispered to himself, fearing for the fate of his long time companions. But that just couldn’t make sense, it looked as if they were hauled off, not dragged in the maw of a wild animal. It didn’t make any sense, which only drove Ed further.

With new found resolve to solve what had happened, Ed stood up and made his way down the hall, following the prints with a furrowed brow. Whatever this was, it couldn’t have been good.

Edward didn’t notice as a candlestick and clock followed him, keeping an eye out for a certain reclusive beast.

Ed eventually reached a sort of holding room. The walls were lined with simple cells meant for prisoners of war, suits of armor standing on the opposite wall with an intimidating stature. Ed didn’t pay much more attention to the poorly lit room though, especially when he heard Alphonse’s familiar voice consoling Winry.

“Al!” Ed said, running over and peering into the cell. Alphonse’s and Winry’s faces lit up at the sight of Ed, but their state made Edward do the opposite. Winry was placed into simple handcuffs that rubbed uncomfortably against her skin, while Al had on cuffs with an alchemical symbol on them, clearly inhibiting his alchemy. The bars had the same non alchemical symbol, so anyone inside, alchemist or otherwise, would be trapped for good, and no alchemist could transmute that unless the seal was removed. “Brother!” Alphonse said, shooting up.

“Ed how did you find us?” Winry said, clinging onto the cell bars.

“Never mind that, lets get you out of here!” Ed said, beginning to mess with the lock.

“Brother wait! The Monster—“

“I think that’s quite enough trespassers for today.” A low, distorted baritone voice growled in the darkness, cutting through the conversation with its authoritative tone.

All occupants of the room froze, Ed’s eyes narrowing. Ed turned slowly to the stairs at the end of the room, his golden eyes meeting pure obsidian. The only visible part of the enormous man—beast?— was those eyes, piercing everything and everyone in the room in a cold, unnatural way. The candlestick and the clock coward from their spots at the end of the hall. The dark mass moved forward, it’s movements clunky yet somehow foreboding, stating simply, “None of you were ever meant to be here. You kid, in the red coat, I will give you only one chance to leave, and to never speak of this again.”

“Not a chance!” Edward said, turning fully to the dark mass, his anger finally having a subject to release it on. “This is my brother and my friend. I’m not leaving without them, so you can forget it!”

The dark mass didn’t seem to like that answer. It moved ever closer, never coming quite into the light. Edward refused to back down though. “Tell you what, I’ll make you a deal. Let them go, in exchange for me!”

“Brother no!”

“Ed, don’t do this!”

“What could I possibly gain from that? That’s hardly equivalent. From the flamel on the back of your coat, you must be an alchemist. We operate on Equivalent Exchange. So what exactly do you have to offer that these two do not?” The mass mused, stalking in the shadows of the dark room. 

“You have our silence. They won’t report any of this to the nearby town under fear of my life. If they bring in reinforcements, you’re permitted to kill me. Plus it will be easier to deal with one prisoner than two.” Ed said, his golden eyes shinning with bright determination in the limited light.

“No! Don’t do it! Don’t let him do that, you can’t!” Alphonse cried, pressing against the bars in protest.

“Your silence, hm? Interesting proposition.” The Beast stated simply. Ed grew frustrated at its tone.

“Damn it, would you just come into the light!” Ed said, grabbing the light source in the room, a small lantern, and thrusting it in the face of the mass, only to be taken back by what he found.

The surprisingly human eyes of the creature widened in shock. The rest of his body gave no indication that it was human though, other than the upright posture. The beast had on a disheveled white collared shirt, which was only half buttoned. It’s ripped black coat hung loosely over its shoulders, it’s military pants ripped off at the knees. The most disturbing thing about it was its face. The beast had a mostly human face, with two large fangs jutting out over its top lip. It’s hair hung over its face, the unkempt hair making up most of the intimidating stature of the creature. It loomed overall at about 7 feet with the hair, causing Ed to have to stand on his tiptoes just to get the lamp in the creatures face.

Edward took a step back in shock as the creature’s face changed from shock to fierce anger. It leaned down, taking Ed’s wrist and holding it up, so the lamp he held lit the side of his face. It held eye contact with Ed, it’s imprisoning stare causing Ed to shake ever so slightly. “The lock will only open once. Make your choice.” It growled in Ed’s face, releasing him harshly and stalking over to the cell, pressing the lock with a stone, which had the reverse alchemical symbol on it.

The cell door opened, and Winry and Al stumbled out, running towards Ed. Edward hugged them both tightly, a small smile gracing his face. When he pulled back, he was met with stern faces. “Ed you can’t do this. Just leave us here, we’ll be fine.” Winry said, taking Ed’s hand in her cuffed ones. Ed only smiled at that, “Don’t worry about me. You need to go though. I’ll come back, I promise you that.” He whispered to her, looking at Alphonse as well.

“I’m staying with you.” Alphonse said, copper eyes locking onto amber. Ed shook his head. “Nope. Sorry Al. I made a deal.” He said, pressing his forehead to his brothers.

“I won’t let you do this alone!” Al said.

“... fine.” Ed said, walking over to the beast and holding his hands out. The alchemy inhibiting cuffs were set on, and Ed walked into the cell, Alphonse following close behind.

Before Al could follow, Ed shut the cell door with all his might, pushing back his brother before he did. Alphonse’s eyes widened as he knocked back into Winry.

“ED!” He yelled, but the had Beast already commanded the armor to take the others away.

Alphonse and Winry fought with all their might, but to no avail.

The memory of Ed standing there, his hands on the door and his forehead pressed to the bars, looking so hopeless, stuck with that monster with an uncaring gaze was burned into Alphonse’s memory forever more.

When the others left, Ed released his grip on the bars, sinking down on the floor with a sigh.

“Why did you do it?” A sudden, curious voice came from the beast. It almost seemed surprised.

Ed smiled softly, in spite of it all. “Because I didn’t want them to suffer through this. I’d give them both the world if it meant they were safe.” He said quietly.

The Beast watched for a moment longer, staring at his new prisoner. It then turned away, walking back up the stairs. A small part of him longed to stay, but he doubted the notion would be appreciated.

Yes, his new prisoner was very... interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sucks for Ed. Let’s talk about our real favorite character though: Harriet the Irrelevant Horse!
> 
> Harriet is fine, thanks for asking. Poor horse is seriously considering retirement, and possibly getting a therapist. I can imagine the conversation already: “And they made me trek through those woods TWICE so far! With wolves!”
> 
> She will live, don’t you worry my dear reader.
> 
> Oh yeah and Al and Winry are sad but eh. Harriet is the clear star of the show.


	5. Hallucinations and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is sure he’s hallucinating. I mean, a candlestick and a clock can’t really be talking to him, can they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little weird and I’m not sure I like it very much, plus the pacing is a little different due to Ed and Belle being very different characters, in that Ed is much more direct. So it’s gonna get a little weird but eh. Hopefully you enjoy anyways.

After the beast left, Edward relaxed fully, letting the back of his head hit the wall. He let his now cuffed hands rest on his drawn up legs, shutting his eyes and taking a moment to let what he just did fully sink in.

He did not regret his decision.

That wasn’t even a thought that crossed his mind. He would do it again in a heartbeat, no questions asked. But the thought of staying captive forever was definitely something that he wasn’t going to put up with. He would find a way out of this, one way or another. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, just pitying himself, but by the time he regained awareness, he had realized he was counting and it had been about 30 minutes. 

He couldn’t just lie like this forever. He had to get out of here. But first he needed to make a plan.

The biggest issue at the moment was that he was handcuffed with the same alchemy inhibitors. Just to test, Edward clapped his bound hands together. 

.

.

.

Just like he thought, no reaction. None of the alchemical energy he had once constantly felt was present. Which actually scared him a little bit. But he’d have to push through that fear. No point wallowing in it. 

Next he observed the walls. The same alchemical symbol was on each wall. There would be no transmuting out of or into here, not with alchemy. Maybe if he tugged hard enough with his Automail... that would take too long. He could try to kick open the cell with his Automail leg. He raised it up, ready to strike...

...only to be taken a back by a candlestick hanging off of the lock, grunting in effort as a clock scanned the area around them.

“Holy shit. I’m hallucinating.” Ed said, unsure how exactly to react.

“Shhh!” The clock said, raising one of its—hands? They were sculpted like people, that was for sure— to the drawn on lips, then turned back to look at the hall in which the beast disappeared.

“Heya kid, we’re gonna get you out, but we can’t alert the boss, got that?” The candlestick said, tugging harder on the lock.

Ed backed up, shaking his head. “What the hell. A candlestick and a clock just talked to me. What the actual fu—”

“Do you want to get us caught?! If you shut up we’ll explain later, but if the boss comes back we’re toast kid, so shut up!” The clock whispered harshly, it’s eyebrows drawing together.

“Okay...? What do I have to lose anyways...” Ed said, standing up fully and watching as the candlestick tugged with all his might, but to no avail. “Breda, there should be an extra key on the table up there, get it!” The candlestick addressed the clock, who huffed and muttered, “What was the point of you tugging on that when we could’ve just done this..” 

The clock climbed up and retrieved the key, hopping down and wincing at the loud sound. All occupants froze and listened for the sound of heavy footsteps, but heard none. The clock—Breda?— sighed in relief, handing the stone with the reverse symbol on it to the candlestick, who pressed it to the lock and fell with it as it gave away. Edward pushed the door open, holding out his cuffed hands. “Can you get me out of these too?”

“Nope. Don’t have the keys to that kid, sorry. Only the boss does.” The candlestick said, shrugging.

Ed sighed, drawing up to his full height. “I can find a way out of them when I get back to Resembool.”

“Wait!” Breda said.

Ed looked at the clock with a questioning gaze.

“You can’t go, because uhm—”

“The boss would notice. The gates to the base are closed now anyways, so..” The candlestick interrupted.

Ed narrowed his eyes. Something was off in their tone. He’d ignore it, for now, mainly because he wanted to give the beast a good punch in the face, but he kept that in the back of his mind.

“Anyways, lets get you to a better room! There’s a study room in the East Wing, I think that works.” The candlestick said, hopping along as the clock followed. Ed cast one look back, noting that the beast went West, before following his strange possible hallucination companions.

“I’m Jean Havoc by the way. The clock is Breda. What’s your name, kid?” The candlestick said, glancing up at Ed in curiosity.

“... Ed. Edward Elric.” Edward said, not sure wether or not he should indulge in his hallucination.

“Well Ed, welcome to the Base on the Border, it looks like you’re going to be staying for some time.” Havoc said, offering a smile.

“Don’t know what gave you that idea. I’ll be out by tomorrow.” Ed said, casting a bored look around at old hallways with strategy maps and dust that covered the walls.

“Those gates probably aren’t going to be open for a while, chief. The boss hates trespassers, so he’s gonna take special care to keep everyone out for quite some time.” Havoc said, tapping on the door.

“See? There’s another alchemical lock. Every wall going to the outside has it too. So good luck getting in or out with alchemy. And it’s locked up tight the standard way too. So good luck on that one, Ed.” Havoc said unhelpfully. Ed sighed, tugging around with the cuffs, which caused his jacket to expose some of his Automail.

“Woah! You’ve got Automail?” Breda said, staring at the arm.

“Yeah.” Ed said, not really paying attention to the conversation at hand. “Arm and leg’s gone.”

“Sorry to hear that.” 

“Nah, it’s fine. Not your fault.” Ed said, blocking out his thoughts of his old home. “It’s mine.”

“Oh yeah kid, don’t go in the West Wing. That’s the bosses space and um, well he doesn’t like it when people go up there.” Breda said, gesturing to the stairs.

“I’ll keep it in mind, I guess.” Ed said, knowing he’d eventually go snooping up there, the beasts space or not. They continued to walk down the hallway in silence, not noticing the gun on the table spring to life and go to the West.

“We’re here.” Havoc said after a while, hopping up and tugging on the doorknob.

The old room was simple. The sturdy desk had a couple of old papers on it, a simple grey carpet lying on the ground. Maps hung over the walls, a dusty radio sat on the desk, and a small bed sat on the opposite wall to the window. It was a general’s room, most likely. Something of that sort. Ed didn’t know, nor did he really care. All he knew was he wouldn’t be in it for long.

Suddenly the radio came to life. “Lt. Havoc! Lt. Breda! Who’s this?” The radio said in excitement.

“Furey, this is Edward Elric. He’s going to be staying here for a while.” Havoc said, turning to Ed. “Ed, this is Sergeant Furey, but you can just call him Kain if you want. He can come on any of the radios, so don’t mind him.”

“I’ve got to let the others know! Lt. Hawkeye, Lt. Colonel Hughes, Lt. Falman—”The radio said, seeming even more excited.

“Not so fast Furey, I’m sure most of them already know. Hawkeye definitely does.” Havoc said, casting the radio a look.

“Still! You know what this means, right? It could be—”

“Fureyyyy, lets calm down a little bit!” Breda said, interrupting the radio.

Ed cast the trio a questioning look. Something was up.

“Okay, enough with the secretive shit. What are you all hiding?” Ed said, doing his best to look stern in handcuffs.

“N-nothing!” Furey stuttered.

“That’s it, I’m going to find out myself.” Ed said, turning his heel and walking out of the room entirely, ignoring the protests of the others. He stalked back through the hallway, up the stairs and into the West Wing, ignoring the warning signs yet again as his rage and frustration over took his logic.

The others could only sigh, noting the similarities to their new guest and their boss. This could only go poorly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on Al and Winry is coming up!


	6. Shady Deals and Desperate Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonse is enraged. Winry feels useless. Rattray is cooking up a nasty plot. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I haven’t posted in a while. Lots has been on my mind. Thankfully though, seems I’m back on track. Enjoy!

Alphonse wanted to storm back to that base and kill his brother.

Now Alphonse is a very patient and polite person. He finds often enough he has to be, as his brothers blunt and rash reactions always caused some uproar around anyone who didn’t know him that well. He was a voice of reason, which is part of the reason Ed has actually lived through some things he’s said instead of his attitude getting the better of the situation.

But right now, Al was furious. Beyond furious. His brother was going to be in deep trouble when he got him back.

Yes, _when_. Not if. Al would get his brother back alive, deal or no deal. That was another thing that Alphonse was mad about, that deal. On Ed’s life. His brother might be a prodigy, but he was incredibly stupid sometimes. The more Al thought about it, the more he wanted to throttle Ed. Why couldn’t he just suffer with Alphonse for once?!

He was always like that. Suffering alone. Al could never understand why. He remembered the night before Ed lost his limbs, before he had to undergo Automail surgery, before he carried that haunted look in his eyes. He remembered how furious he had been then, after it all happened. Al might’ve loved alchemy, but for a long time, he detested it for what it did to his brother.

Now he found himself in a similar situation. But this time, he somehow had even less control over the outcome. Ed had pushed him away again, to spare him the suffering. Not letting Al help take the burden. Suffering alone again. Alphonse felt he should’ve seen it coming, should’ve noticed the signs. He failed his brother again, he had felt something wasn’t right yet he was too slow, not attentive enough, and then before he knew it, his brother literally pushed him away when he needed him most.

Alphonse walked mutely, taking it all in. The cuffs had released at some point, which would’ve been interesting alchemy wise had it not been for the more important things encircling his mind. The animate suits of armor let Winry out of her cuffs after shoving them both outside the base’s walls, and had easily intercepted her when she tried to run back in. That in itself was upsetting, as Al wanted to comfort her so much but just couldn’t see any light in this situation. Things were bad, and he didn’t know what he was going to do about it. 

Granny Pinako was going to be furious with them when they came back, Al thought mutely somewhere amongst the turret of panic in his mind.

And then there was Winry. Winry wasn’t doing well. At all. Edward was in danger and she yet again felt cowardly, useless. She had never been a very brave type, she preferred to sit on the sidelines. That was due in part to her lack of training and in part to the notion of her own self doubts. She felt useless in situations like these, just plain hopeless. But what could she do? Just sit there and let her friend rot away in that old base with that monster?

No, not friend. Winry has come to terms a long while ago about how she felt about Edward Elric. She had never had the nerve to confess, but the butterfly feeling in her chest was a dead give away. That made it all the more important to get him back. She had wasted so much time already by holding her tongue, she wanted to be with him. But she walked on, beside Alphonse and Harriet the Horse, looking as downtrodden as she felt.

They had to tell someone, both parties knew. Adrenaline was a funny thing. A person can’t focus on anything else but what’s in front of them and the hum of danger in the air, or the fear for the safety of others. But doing it alone was out of the question, they simply couldn’t.

So Alphonse and Winry walked back into town, the dawn of a new day raising high in the sky.

~~~~~~

Granny Pinako was a patient women. She had to be, what with the Automail sales and the raising of 3 very unlucky, highly stubborn kids. She could deal with the yelling, hell sometimes she contributed herself. She could deal with the banging deep in the night, the fights occasionally picked with the other kids as the brothers grew restless.

What she couldn’t condone was her kids being stupid. Stupidity was not what she helped them grow into, and it wouldn’t be what she would give to her loved ones children. And recklessness was another thing she didn’t condone, unless absolutely necessary. So when she had heard what Edward did for Alphonse and Winry, she was understandably upset. He had many other options, but instead he decided to play a dangerous game on his life. 

“What are we going to do...?” Winry said wearily from her spot on the table, where her, Alphonse, and Pinako sat. The silence had been brief, but it felt like it lasted a lifetime.

“We have to get him back, one way or another. Didn’t we pass some military men in town?” Alphonse said after another silence. Winry nodded and Pinako straightened up, looking Alphonse in the eye.

“Be careful with those men. I saw them harassing your brother in town before he left. I gave them a piece of my mind. They might want something in return for helping save your brother.” Granny said in a low tone. “But it appears we don’t have much of a choice.”

~~~~~

Brigadier General Rattray was a resourceful man. More importantly, he was a skilled planner. And he didn’t mind taking some, lets just call it, drastic measures under the military’s nose to get what he wanted. Oh yes there was a shady deal every now and then, but what the military doesn’t know can’t hurt it or him. Besides, who would care how he got a new alchemist in the East if some old lady was declared unfit for guardianship? In the end, it was a win-win for almost everyone, and a state funded mental hospital with a bad history would be easy to bargain with, especially under threat that he would reveal their health violations and tax infringement. It would all go rather well.

“So it’s a deal?” He said to the man across from him, a representative of the mental hospital. He worked in the violent patients facility, so he would have no trouble handling a silly, falsely diagnosed, schizophrenic old lady, he was sure.

“What about the payment?” The man said in his deep baritone voice.

“That will come when you get the job done. The Military favors punctuality and proof of a job well done, you know. And be sure that those guardianship status papers are updated to a negative, or else there will be a deduction of payment, I’m sure you’re aware.” Rattray said smoothly, using his charisma to his advantage. As soon as that kid was in State custody, he’d come swooping in, a savior of the day. It was all rather fun, actually. Of course, the second the kid lost his use, he’d fade into oblivion and not a soul will care what happens afterwards.

“Very well. We have an agreement.” The man said, shaking hands with Rattray. His subordinates shifted uncomfortably, clearly not liking the conversation at hand. “Sir, I really don’t think—” Lt. Ross started, only to be cut off as Rattray leaned in hers and Brosh’s faces.

“You are not to report this to anyone. That’s a direct order from a superior.” Rattray drawled quietly and menacingly.

“With all due respect, t-that’s abuse of power s-sir!” Lt. Brosh said cowering behind the more standoffish Lt. Ross.

“You know what? Fine. Breathe a word to this to anyone, and you’re dead. How about that? I will be monitoring your calls from here on out, and you are not to set foot in town unless I am with you. Don’t try anything, and you’ll be fine.” Rattray said, not bothering to wait for a reply from either party. Lt. Brosh gulped, glancing at Ross, who took a deep breath and said, “Sir—” 

“Excuse me, are you Brigadier General Rattray?” Alphonse said, unknowingly cutting off Ross.

Rattray gave a wolffish grin, sticking his hand out. “That I am. Alphonse Elric, I presume?”

“Yes sir. I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Ed and Mustang is coming soon! I don’t want to rush the ice breaker, but I am going to be skipping ahead a bit in story, as you can tell. The only way I could dream up for Ed to listen to Mustang is this way so we’ll stick to it. Stay tuned!


	7. The Will of Soldiers and the Time Ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is having trouble actually causing trouble, Mustang’s men are having trouble trying to stop him, and Mustang himself is all too aware that time is ticking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated two stories in one night! Writers block hopefully gone! Hope you enjoy!

Edward stomped into the West Wing, defiance and spite fueling him, only to realize that he could see nothing in the room.

The darkness made everything barely visible, making his current endeavor impossible without revealing himself by knocking into everything. He really didn’t feel like making a fool of himself, plus if it came down to it, he’d be at a major disadvantage fighting in the dark. He groaned, rubbing his temples. Today just wasn’t working out, huh?

He sighed and thought about accepting defeat, until an idea popped in his head. 

Edward made his way back to where the others had been calling for him. They sighed when they found him (how? Edward really isn’t sure at this point,) with Havoc saying, “Good, we *pant* caught up with you. That could’ve been disastrous, kid.”

“Whatever. Couldn’t see shit in there anyways. So, can you light the way?” Ed said bluntly, not bothering to sound interested.

“No way! You’ll be signing your death warrant if you go in there kid.” Breda said in finality.

“He’s right chief, it’s a suicide mission. The boss doesn’t like you very much—“ 

“The feeling is mutual.” Ed muttered.

“—so it’s probably best you don’t do anything crazy.” Havoc finished, ignoring the interruption.

“So you won’t help me.” Ed inquired.

“Nope.” Havoc replied, crossing his arms—or in this case, candle stick holders.

“Fine. I’ll just have to—“

“How did he get out.” A familiar baritone voice growled menacingly from behind Ed cut him off.

“Boss! Erm well you see—“

“I can speak for myself, thanks.” Ed said, cutting off Havoc and Breda respectively to turn and glare up at the beast, who returned it harshly. “Your little guard dogs let me out the moment you were out of sight. Guess that says something about their loyalty. Not that it’s my business.”

Havoc and Breda knew they were in trouble for that little stunt, and if the looks could kill, both would be dead on the floor.

“Anyway, I have no intention of staying here, so don’t expect me around for too long.” Ed proclaimed.

“We has a deal.” The Beast growled through grit teeth.

“That’s only if they try to bust me out. I never said anything about me getting myself out.” Ed said triumphantly.

“And how exactly do you plan on doing that? What with your hands bound and your unfortunate stature—“

“DON’T CALL ME SMALL!”

“I appear to have hit a nerve. It seems you revealed a disadvantage to me, but it might’ve escaped your short attention span—“

“NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH CALLING ME SHORT YOU BASTARD—“

“I think I just did.”

Edward made a sound between a shriek and a sob, his over the top reaction causing the beast to smirk. It was quickly wiped away, however, as the Beast cleared his throat and said, “In any case, you will join me for dinner tonight. It is mandatory.”

“No way! I don’t have to do anything for you, asshole!” Ed said, his anger becoming much more serious.

“You will join me, wether you like it or not.” The Beast growled out, his patience running thin.

“Go to hell!” Edward said, stomping off without waiting for a response.

This time, the beast became angry, beginning to follow until Havoc and Breda pushed back on his legs, saying, “Boss, wait!”

“You can’t just order the kid around! He isn’t going to respond well to that!” Breda half explained, healthy pleaded.

“Well he’s coming wether he wants to or not!” The Beast roared.

“Colonel Mustang, please!” Havoc said, using his name specifically to remind the turned man of who he once was.

In that moment, Mustang stopped in his tracks. He took a moment to recollect his thoughts, as the other two present remained pensively silent, awaiting their leaders response. After a moment, the man turned back to his men, his eyes hardened. “He will come. You will make sure of it. Understood?” He commanded.

“Yes sir!” Both said automatically, saluting our of habit. The beast sighed, slinking up to the West Wing, knowing who would be waiting there to tell him off, the animate object sitting on the table yet somehow radiating disapproval.

“You can’t treat him like a soldier. You have to relinquish some of your pride for this to work, Colonel.” The gun said, not even bothering to greet him.

“We don’t have time, Lieutenant...” the Beast said, passing his hand over the pocket watch and opening it to show its slow moving hands ticking three hours back.

“We don’t have time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re all ever aware that the threshold for success is slowly closing. So how is Mustang going to earn the trust of arguably the least trusting character in all of Fullmetal Alchemist? Good question. You’ll see :)


	8. Broken Chains and Desperate Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is finally fed up. He doesn’t care about what’s going on, he just wants to leave.
> 
> And so he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy, I have not been active recently. Lots going on at the moment, you’ll have to excuse me. But finally we’re continuing, and an understanding is close at hand...

Edward has been sitting on this damn military bed for a long time.

If you could even call it one. The mattress was piss poor, the blankets so thin that he was sure even tapping it would make it wither away, the hard metal supports grinding uncomfortably against his back. Ed was not picky, but even he has standards.

Better this though, rather than getting all chummy with his captor.

He ignored the Beast (who he had overheard was called “Mustang”) when he came to the door trying to get him out, not caring about the exposition dump he was getting from Furey. Ed was sure that there was a reason the Beast was attempting to befriend him, most likely relating to Stockholm syndrome. It wouldn’t surprise him, honestly.

He had other things to do anyways.

Like getting out of the alchemy inhibiting handcuffs.

The lack of alchemy in the air was definitely not something he was used to, and it left him feeling out in the open, vulnerable. That was the biggest disadvantage at the moment, Ed knew. He knew sitting at dinner with this guy was not going to get him out of these either. 

But Ed had a plan.

A stupid one, but a plan.

Having high pain tolerance has its perks. He decided that going out the window would be the best option, and he would break his cuffs by tugging on them using his automail to hasten the process. It would hurt like a bitch, but it would help, at least. Plus it would get him out, and god did he want that. Alphonse was probably worried out of his mind, Winry and Granny too. He wouldn’t rot here knowing that they needed him.

It had been 45 minutes and 27 seconds since the Beast had come knocking at his door. Based on the rate of how many times he’d come knocking in the past 2 hours, Ed assumed he was finally done. Making up his mind, he headed towards the window and kicked it, causing Furey to stop mid-sentence.

“H-Hey! Wait, what are you doing?!” Another kick. A small crack.

“Escaping, what else?” Ed said, wondering if he could disable the radio somehow as he kicked the window a second time, his automail causing a few more cracks.

“Weren’t you listening to what I was explaining?! If you leave, then we won’t ever be hu—“ Furey said, only to be cut off by another kick. The cracks were all over now. Almost there.

“Nope, don’t care. He took my brother and my friend. Doesn’t matter what his sob story is to me.” Ed said, kicking the window a final time, causing it to shatter. Smirking, Ed observed the height, ignoring the protests from Furey. He spotted a few conveniently placed sturdy looking boxes just underneath his window, an easy was out. It was almost too perfect.

Not that he was complaining.

Edward jumped out, the wind whipping in his face as he fell, using his automail to take the fall. Wincing slightly, Ed resolved to get through the gates before breaking the cuffs, running under cover of night and hiding behind some overgrown rose bushes, ignoring the thorns. He observed the front of the base, looking out to see if he had been discovered. As he thought, the Beast burst out the door, giving a quick glance to the front before heading towards the side of the main building, where he’d come from.

Ed got the time he needed.

He quickly (and quietly as possible) darted from behind the bushes, climbing over the fence with ease. Now in the clear, Ed ran through the forest, the overgrown path showing clear footsteps as the grass was pressed down by quick feet. 

After the fence was out of sight, Ed kneeled down next to a thick tree, looping the cuffs under a root that grew out from the dirt, setting his automail foot on top of the chain. He braved himself in preparation, and then tugged hard, his flesh arm protesting at the sudden strain.

Taking a quick breath as he relaxed his tugging, he pitied his arm for half a second. He then tugged again.

Dark growls of predators without food lurked in the air.

Another tug, his arm protesting as the metal rubbed against skin.

Predators just as forgotten as the base had long since run out of food, the rabbits and other small creatures not reproducing fast enough. Nothing new came. Starvation had not made them kinder. Claws scraped against dirt, anticipation in the air.

He felt the chain give a little. Excitement fluttered in his heart. Freedom was close at hand, Ed could just _feel_ it..

Shifting ever so slightly, ready to pounce on unsuspecting prey...

The chains are almost broken, Ed just needed to tug a little bit harder...

Then everything happens at once.

Chains break, wolves pounce, and a beast roars, his old gloves giving their first sparks of fire in 5 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is short, but I did want to hold off on the fight itself until later, likely tomorrow. You’ll have to forgive my schedule, it’s been hectic lately lol.


	9. Questions of a Torn Alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mustang saves him, leaving Ed in his debt. Question is, will Ed choose to help him out? Should he have listened more? Maybe got the other side? Whatever the case, this is cause for a massive moral headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren’t expecting me to post another chapter >:) I’m not usually this punctual when it comes to this lol, but now it moral headache time!
> 
> Also don’t judge my fight scenes, I’m aware I’m not good at them T^T

It’s funny how much time slows the moment you know you’ve majorly screwed up.

That moment when you’re powerless to stop something so in the moment your brain can only memorize every detail, take in everything right in front of you, ingrain it in your memory, and then start time again. At the time, Edward only cared about escaping, but looking back, he was pretty scared for the Beast, of all people. The amount of expression in his face gave away that this clearly was a difficult thing to do, mentally anyways.

The flames were an alchemical marvel on their own, and to see the fierce spark unleashed upon the wolves definitely gave him hope. The Beast countered the wolves initial attack directed at Ed, the hot fire sending them yelping and growling in pain. Between the sparks and smoke, he saw how accurate the attack was, aimed only at the wolves and not the forest surrounding them. At that moment Ed knew this man was no ordinary alchemist, and knew way more beyond making alchemical cuffs and what not.

Of course though, because Truth is an ass, the hope he had gained was immediately dosed when the fire cleared and the wolves launched forward again, their desperation for food having far removed their sanity for quite a time. Another flame met them, holding them back for a little bit longer.

“Get away!” The Beast growled at Ed, his hand poised for the wolves next attack. “I can’t have you in the way, now GO.”

Ed didn’t bother wasting his time replying.

He ran back in the direction of the base, fully aware that his exit was blocked by angry wolves and an arguably angrier Beast. He then heard a howl in the distance. Not the wolves howl though, high and clear, but a lower one, distorted and unclear. The kind of howl you hear from someone in severe pain. Ed could only freeze for half a second, memories of a night that he wished he could forget flooding back for that half a second.

_ “Ed this is a bad idea! Please brother, I just want to move on..” _

_ “... and now, for your toll, little alchemist.” _

_ “I must leave you alive though... not just for your punishment, but for the balance of this particular timeline...” _

_ The sounds of the same sort of howl, pain flooding his senses as his limbs were ripped from him and Alphonse ran into the room... _

Ed found himself grabbing a spare pipe, left on the ground on the sight of the base, transmuting it into a spear and running back into the woods, throwing it at the wolves and yelling, “HEY! ITS ME YA WANT, MUTTS! COME GET SOME!!”

The wolves, previously poised over Mustang, trying to rip at flesh, turned to their easier target, not wasting time to run at him. Ed swung the spear at the first one that made it, propelling himself off of it and landing in a roll stopping at Mustang, turning and kicking another in the nose, causing a whine to come from the crazed wolf. He clapped quickly, relishing the feeling of alchemy at his fingertips, and pressed down on the forest floor, causing the dirt and rocks underneath to come out all at once, piercing fur and throwing the wolves off balance. He ran at the nearest one, kicking at its side and saying “STAY DOWN! I don’t have time for you. GO.”

The leader of the pack, whom Ed had kicked in the side, growled at Ed and then turned tail, running back into the forest, it’s pack following it. They had no chance against him.

Ed turned to Mustang, observing his wounds. He had a lacerated shoulder, thankfully not too deep, but still a cause for concern. His clothes had been torn, his ankle was bleeding badly, and he was knocked out cold, meaning carrying him was gonna be a bitch.

Ed stopped his train of thought. Why was he even considering this? A way out was right in front of him, what was he doing?! He turned heel and took a step forward, only to stop again. He was indebted to Mustang now. Wether Ed liked it or not, Mustang had saved his life. There were people who cared about him back at the base. He hadn’t actually hurt his brother or Winry, even though putting them in a cell was shitty, he had to at least note that. Mustang was injured, and letting him walk back with his ankle all jacked up the way it was would further damage it. 

But on the other hand, he had a family to get back to! Alphonse was probably worried sick, Winry would cry with him not being back, and Granny was probably trying her best to comfort them both all at once! He couldn’t just leave them like that!

Ed could only throw his hands up. His moral compass was stupid!!!

Running his hand down his face, Ed glanced one last time at Mustang. He wasn’t looking any better, but Ed was sure that the human qualities had somehow multiplied while he wasn’t looking. He could almost imagine him as human, which only made him even more indecisive.

When had he began to see him as human? When had he really considered what Mustang was gaining out of this? When had he ever really listened? Should he have listened, considered the other side? Was he reading too far into it? Was he playing into an elaborate scheme? Was what Furey was saying really that important, before he left? Was there some detail he missed? What could he do? These thoughts encircled Edward’s head, the decision only becoming harder with each passing second.

Finally, Ed just decided. He would bring Mustang back. Patch him up. Then get the hell out of he could. He was already too tired to deal with this.

Hauling Mustang up, not bothering to listen to the slur of, “.. Hawk..eye...?” Ed began dragging him back to the base. The air was still, the tension long gone. The forest felt like the eyes of invisible people, staring down at him, waiting for his next move. It didn’t exactly feel comfortable, but not necessarily bad either... pensive, he supposed, was the best adjective. He could only wonder if he made the right choice.

And also, when did he start to refer to the Beast as Mustang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, another cliffhanger! I’m not sure when the next chapter will come out, but don’t you worry dear reader, Truth and I have many plans for this little AU... >:)

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to figure out this system, so hopefully the next chapter will be easy to upload. Hope you liked it!


End file.
